How to Sweep a Geek Off Her Feet
by shiki94
Summary: Kaitlyn has a problem-she's in love with her best friend, but has absolutely no way of letting her know. Could it take the insistence of her other BFF to help her finally gather the courage to tell her crush how she feels? FEMSLASH-Don't Like/Don't Read. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Kaitlyn & Alex's Personal Talk

**This is an idea that I got after reading femslash fanfics. I was kinda upset that there weren't many for AJxKaitlyn, so I wrote this on a spur of the moment thing. Author's Note: The Alex you see in the story is not Alex Riley. Alex is my own OC. I do not own the WWE or its Superstars or Divas, but if I did, AJ would still show off her geeky side on TV & the Chickbusters would still be a tag team.**

SmackDown went the same way it did every week. The Divas match was already recorded so Kaitlyn and her BFFs AJ & Alex were spending time backstage doing what three geeky best friends do best-get into arguments with some of the other Superstars about which video games and superheroes were more superior. However Kaitlyn seemed to be out of it on her side of the argument where she, AJ, and Alex would usually defend Batman as a superior hero.

The reason why is because, no one knew it (except Alex), but Kaitlyn had a huge crush on AJ. There was something about the brunette that would always leave Kaitlyn grabbing at straws for something to say. The only reason why Alex knew was because one night she heard Kaitlyn moaning AJ's name in her sleep over and over again. So after finally talking it out, Kaitlyn spilled that she had a major crush on AJ. After a few seconds, Alex just hugged Kaitlyn and told her that in time she'd be able tell AJ how she felt. Since that night, Alex has kept the secret. However, Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel that someone else knew.

After several minutes of Kaitlyn's internal frustrations, Alex and AJ decide to end it by doing things the ChickBusters way-by playing video games. Since no one had their consoles at the arena or in their hotel rooms, they all decided to go to an arcade the next day. Later that night while AJ was still getting ready for bed, Alex took this time to talk to Kaitlyn about how she was dealing.

"You feeling okay Katie?"

"Yeah Alex. Things are going so fuckin well considering the fact that I'm rooming the person that I have had the world's largest crush on since our first day on NXT together."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you if I've been in the same situation you find yourself in right now?"

"Really Alex? You? I know you're bi, but that can't mean that you've ever crushed on any of your co-workers before."

This caused Alex to look over and nervously scratch her head while she said, "Weeellllll…,"

"OMG! You totally have, haven't you?" Kaitlyn said wide-eyed and curious. "You so have to tell me now."

Alex looked a bit hesitant to, but after some silent pleading, she finally decided to admit it to Kaitlyn. "Okay, okay, okay. If you really must know, I used to have a hardcore crush on Candice Michelle." Alex finished with a slight blush to her cheeks.

All Kaitlyn could do was sit and look at Alex with a look of amusement before she started to laugh. "No way! You seriously used to have a crush on Candice?"

"Yes I did. And I would appreciate it if you'd keep it a secret. But we must now get back to the matter at hand: you secretly crushing on Ms. Lee." Alex finished with a slight smirk.

At the mention of AJ, Kaitlyn's face flushed. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Alex asked her pale friend.

It took Kaitlyn a while to snap out of her own thoughts that involved her making love to AJ to the sound of Alex's voice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Kaitlyn said with a nervous chuckle.

"If you say so." Alex replied.

At that moment, both of them jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening and AJ coming into the room in her Pokemon pajamas. This was a sight that made Kaitlyn forget to breathe for a few seconds. AJ then proceeded to join her BFFs on their beds.

"Ok guys. What should we watch before we go to sleep for the night?"

"I vote that we watch The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. I haven't seen and I've heard it's awesome." Alex replied enthusiastically.

As AJ and Alex began to chatter excitedly about watching the film, all poor Kaitlyn could do was think about how it would feel to finally get some real personal alone time with her secret crush.


	2. The Chickbusters' Day Out

The next day, Kaitlyn woke up from a relatively restless sleep to notice that neither Alex or AJ were in the room. She decided to roll out of bed seeing as how it was nearly 11:00 in the morning. All night Kaitlyn was plagued with dreams of AJ. She really had to find some way to let AJ know how she felt. How to do this being her biggest concern. While she was lost in her own thoughts she was jarred out of them by the sounds of the door opening and AJ and Alex coming through the door gushing over how awesome they thought The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya was.

"Oh. Good morning Katie. We bought you some breakfast." Alex said as she dashed over to hug the two-toned blonde.

"We would've woken you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping." AJ said with a nervous smile.

"That's fine. Good to know my two besties are at least looking out for me. By the way, thanks for the muffins and coffee you guys got. Breakfast of champions." Kaitlyn replied with a laugh.

While Kaitlyn focused on eating her breakfast, she couldn't help but laugh every now and then at the conversation Alex and AJ were having about whether or not Batman would've have been a different person if he had Robin and Batgirl as his sidekicks. After several minutes of back and forth arguing, the room quieted down as all three girls were watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. After Kaitlyn finally finished eating, she decided to change out of her pajamas and into an outfit to wear for their girls day out while they were still in New York City.

"So girls, what should we do today?" AJ asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I'd say we could go walking around the city, but we could get lost." Kaitlyn said.

"I have the perfect idea." Alex said after a few minutes of thinking.

"What is it Alex? We're all ears." AJ said.

"Well, since we're three of the WWE's biggest geeks, we could go to Midtown Comics. I've always wanted to go there, plus it's the biggest comic store in this area." Alex said, a huge smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"That's an awesome idea Alex. Maybe I can finally find more issues for my Doctor Strange collection." Kaitlyn said enthusiastically.

"I agree. Maybe I can find some of the TMNT comics I still need." AJ replied, bouncing excitedly on her bed.

"OK. So it's official. The Chickbusters are hitting Midtown Comics!" Alex proclaimed.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking, the trio finally found their destination. As soon as they walked through the door, all eyes were immediately on them. Before they could even walk through the door, fans began to swarm them asking for autographs and pictures. Once they finished, they decided to divide and conquer: Kaitlyn and AJ headed for the comics & graphic novels and Alex headed for the manga & anime section.

As Kaitlyn and AJ browsed the comics to find the issues they needed, Kaitlyn kept looking over at AJ, who was excitedly looking at the Batman and TMNT merchandise the store had. Kaitlyn suddenly started to have a feeling of dizziness as she couldn't help but think about how cute AJ looked. She really wanted to tell AJ how she felt, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Just when Kaitlyn finally managed to drag her feet to where the issues of Doctor Strange were, she was blindsided by Alex coming to her side and saying "Kaitlyn! Look what I found!" in a singsongy voice.

"Christ Alex! You could've given me a heart attack in front of all these people!" Kaitlyn said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you that I found the other volume of the Kingdom Hearts manga you needed." Alex replied.

"Oh. Thanks. I'm just feeling really queasy right now." Kaitlyn replied.

"What's wrong? More fantasies about AJ?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. And I keep getting really wound up about this." Kaitlyn answered.

"Cheer up Katie. I'm sure you'll find it in you to let AJ know how you feel. It just takes time. If you'd like to hear a funny story later, I could tell you all about how things when I tried telling Candice how I felt about her." Alex replied, hugging Kaitlyn.

"Really? This I'll have to hear." Kaitlyn said, immediately cheering up.

"Hey guys. I'm ready to go buy these." AJ cheerily said, making Alex and Kaitlyn jump.

"Same here for the both of us. I can't wait to read these mangas I found. But I think I'll read the 30 Days of Night graphic novels I bought. I just want to see if they differ any from the movies." Alex said enthusiastically.

"Well then let's go girls!" Kaitlyn said with a lot of enthusiasm.

After they paid for the various books they bought, the Chickbusters left and made their way back to the hotel.

With a groan, AJ said, "I'm starving from all that walking. I think I'll jet down to the dining area and get a quick bite to eat."

"Ok. Try not to have any geek wars with any of the guys if you happen to see them." Alex said.

"I'll try not too." AJ said with a slight smirk on her face.

After the door to their room closed, Kaitlyn turned to Alex, taking her bag of graphic novels and mangas out of her hands.

"Did you forget something Alex?" Kaitlyn asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Um, do you mean to slap you if you don't hand back my bag?" Alex replied.

"No, you'll get your bag back _after_ you tell me your story about how you flirted with Candice." Kaitlyn said with finality.

After a look of defeat passed over Alex's face, she finally said "Ok. But you might want to have a seat. Because the story is pretty long."

**Reviews are welcome just to let me know if I should continue with the story. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. ^^**


	3. Alex Finally Tells

Kaitlyn couldn't believe it. She was finally going to hear the whole story about how Alex was able to put the moves on Candice. Kaitlyn sat on one of the beds as Alex sat on the other bed.

"Ok. What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. I still get embarrassed that Matt, Jeff, and some of my other friends know."

"Ok. Sure, whatever. Just get on with the story!" Kaitlyn said with a slight whine in her voice.

"Fine fine fine. So you know how Candice debuted in 2004? Well, I actually didn't meet her until 2006."

"Why two years after she was already on the main roster?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I was over on ECW and I was in the middle of a feud with Kevin Thorn and Ariel. It lasted all of 9 months before I was told that I was being drafted to RAW to be with Matt and Jeff."

"Oh. I see. Continue.'" Kaitlyn said.

"After being back on RAW for about 3 weeks, I had my first meeting with Candice. And needless to say, just one look at her had my usually rapidly-beating heart stopping in an instant. To me at the time, Candice was like a goddess. She had looks to kill and her personality was really kind and funny too. Then came the time when she wanted to talk to me."

* * *

_"Well hi there cutie. My name is Candice. And you must be the famous Alexis Hardy I've been hearing so much about."_

* * *

"Well, did you say anything back to her?"

"I did, but it wasn't exactly the smartest or funniest thing I've ever said."

* * *

_"Alex, don't be rude. Say hi to Candice." Matt said._

* * *

"And after five minutes of awkward silence I finally said something, but it was something that earned me an embarrassing nickname from people that heard us."

"What'd you say?" Kaitlyn said with much anticipation.

"I'm getting to that." Alex said.

* * *

_"Alex? Are you okay?" Jeff asked._

_ "Alex?" Candice asked, voice filled with concern._

_ "Mrrooowww." "And just like that I sorta had my first conversation with Candice. After I said that, Matt and Jeff just started to laugh like idiots and Candice blinked in confusion. All the while, I felt my face turning the most unattractive shade of red."_

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the first ever thing you ever able to do around Candice was meow like a cat? You must've been so embarrassed." Kaitlyn said with a huge grin splitting her face.

"Yeah. After that, people started calling me Lexi-cat because of it." Alex said, blushing a little.

"Enough of your random flashbacks. Go on with the story." Kaitlyn insisted.

* * *

"Ok. Pushy." _"Fast forward six months and I've actually been able to have conversations without saying something that will make me look like an idiot. Things were going well. The only problem was that I couldn't bring myself to tell Candice how I felt in fear of her rejecting me. At any rate, I had the feeling she was just treating me like a little sister anyways. So that loused things up."_

* * *

_ "_When did you finally tell her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Keep interrupting my story and you'll never find out." Alex said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kaitlyn just threw up her hands in the 'Don't kill me fashion'.

* * *

"Oh yeah. We're finally getting to when I finally managed to spit it out." _"The year was 2008. I've actually been practicing how I would finally tell Candice how I felt. But I couldn't help but feel that she was kinda unlucky because of when she broke her clavicle in 2007. I wanted to mangle Beth Phoenix because it happened during their match at One Night Stand. The whole time Candice was holed up in a hospital, I was one of the only people that would visit her. Each visit, we did nothing but just talk and laugh at things we could say. And I finally told her one night, but sadly the meds the doctors gave her knocked her out so my declaration fell on deaf ears. After that night, I wanted to try again at letting her know. So after a monster pep talk from Matt, Jeff, Mickie, Melina, Maria,-"_

* * *

"Hold the phone. How'd all of them find out you were crushing on Candice?" Kaitlyn blurted.

"They could tell from the way I was always looking at her. To quote them, 'Alex, you stare at Candice like you're about to kiss her at any minute.' I was ashamed at first they found out, but they told me to at least give it a try to tell her." Alex said.

"Ok. Keep going." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

"Alright." _"I was finally able to tell her exactly how I felt."_

_ 'Candice? Is it okay if I tell you something?'_

_ 'Sure, Alex. What's up?"_

_ 'I'm not sure if you know this, but I have had like the world's HUGEST crush on you. I've been crushing on you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I totally get it if you never want to talk to me or see me ever again, but I really had to tell you. Or else I thought I might have exploded from holding this in.' "After finishing my confession, I looked at Candice and she was just looking at me with a blank look. I took that as my cue to leave until I felt a tug on my arm and I was being spun into a hug by Candice. It was the warmest thing I ever experienced I just stayed in her arms for what felt like forever. When I looked up, I just saw Candice looking down at me. Then she did something completely unexpected-she kissed my forehead. At that point, the world could have ended and I wouldn't have cared. I finally felt liberated after two years of torturing myself. I could tell she didn't feel the same way (what with me being 14 years old), but she told me that at the very least she could act like a surrogate big sister while we were traveling together. And I was just fine with that. As long as I could spend time with her, I really didn't care."_

* * *

"So there you have Kaitlyn. For the most part I told you about how I met her and when I eventually told her how I felt. Any questions?" Alex finished with a smile.

Instead of immediately getting a response, Alex looked over to see Kaitlyn start to tear up.

"Katie? Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Alex asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Kaitlyn choked out. "I'm just amazed that you were able to do that when you were so young and with the support of so many people. You must've felt so proud of yourself after you told Candice. I know I would."

"It's all just a matter of encouragement from friends and family. I guess you still just have me for now, but I'm positive that sooner rather than later, you'll have your own support network. Trust me." Alex said, pulling one of her closest BFFs into a hug.

"Thanks Alex. You're a really awesome person." Kaitlyn said, smiling and wiping away her tears.

"I know. And don't you forget that bitch." Alex said with a wink. "Now come on. Let's go down to the dining area ourselves. Telling stories is like flying around the world."

"Ok." Kaitlyn said, laughing.

After hearing about how a young and vulnerable Alex spilled her true feelings to one of the WWE's best rookie Divas in history, it gave Kaitlyn some of the confidence she needed to tell her crush how she felt. The only problem now was how was she ever going to do such a thing?

**Reviews are welcome as always. Will anyone find out Kaitlyn's secret? Will Kaitlyn finally take the initiative to tell AJ her true feelings? Stay tuned for Chapter 4. =)**


	4. The Challenge

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. College work is getting in my way. With luck I might have Chapter 5 up later today.**

After Alex and Kaitlyn finally made their way down to the dining area, they were greeted with the sounds of an argument revolving around whether girls were better gamers than guys were. And immediately Alex and Kaitlyn shared a look that said 'AJ's behind this'. Soon they made their way to a group that was AJ arguing with Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, and Zack Ryder.

"How can you even say that girls are no good at video games?! Apparently you guys have no clue that girls actually stomp a lot so-called 'master gamers' into the ground!" AJ said, with a huff.

"Well instead of actually saying that girls are superior, give us some proof." CM Punk said.

"It's true what she's saying. There's actually a group of girl gamers that go to E3 every year and they actually beat all of the guys on lots of the games that are set up." Alex said as she and Kaitlyn made their way to the small group.

"Oh come on! Most girls actually cringe at the thought of playing video games. Apparently it's beneath them." Kofi said.

"Yeah to _most _girls, but you seem to be forgetting that you're talking to the Chickbusters. We're pretty much everything that is a polar opposite of most girls today. Isn't that right?" AJ said.

"Hell yeah! How many girls do you know can actually beat guys into the ground on Mortal Kombat and have bigger comic book collections than you do?" Alexis said with a huge grin.

"OK fine. Since you _three_ _girls_ seem to think you can beat the _four_ of us _guys, _why don't you put your money where your mouths are?" Punk asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Those sound like betting words to me Punkie. What did you have in mind?" Alex asked, starting to get excited.

"How about this as a friendly wager: since we already made plans to go to the arcade today, why don't we make things interesting?" Punk replied.

"Interesting how?" AJ asked, curiosity piqued as well.

"How's about this as a wager: whichever team loses on five of the games at the arcade has to do whatever the winning team wants for two weeks?" Punk said with a Joker-like smile on his face.

After a brief exchange of looks, AJ said "OK. And there has to be fair play. If either team decides to cheat, then by default, the other team wins."

"Sounds fair enough to us, Broski." Zack said with a smile.

"It's settled then. We'll leave around 4 o'clock and go to the arcade. This'll give you girls some time to get pretty for when you lose." Punk said with an evil smile.

"Fine. But don't start crying too hard when we beat you guys." Alex said with a smirk back.

* * *

The trio decided to leave after they finished eating and were headed back to their hotel room when they were stopped by somebody calling after Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn! Wait up! I have to ask you a question!"

The trio turned around to see that the voice belonged to Eve Torres.

"What do you want Eve?" Kaitlyn asked, hands on her hips.

"I need to ask you something. _In private_." Eve said, pointing around Kaitlyn to Alex and AJ, who were getting defensive.

"Umm sure. Guys, could you head back to our room? This probably won't take long." Kaitlyn said, giving her friends a smile that said 'Trust me'.

After a silent exchange, AJ said "OK. But, if you get in trouble, call us and we'll come running back."

With this, Alex and AJ left, all the while discussing a strategy to use for their upcoming gaming battle at the arcade.

When they were finally alone, Kaitlyn turned to look at Eve and then asked, "Ok Torres. What's so fucking important that you couldn't talk about it around my friends?"

"My my. Someone's getting a bit touchy. Do you honestly want to talk like that to someone that knows your little secret?" Eve said with an evil smile.

At the mention of her secret, Kaitlyn got pale. _'This can't be possible. How the hell could Torres know? Wait for all I know, she could be bluffing.' _Kaitlyn thought.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any secrets." Kaitlyn said, with a laugh.

"You can't fool me. I know that _you _are crushing big time on a certain Diva by the name of AJ Lee." Eve said.

After hearing this, Kaitlyn started to freak out inside. _'Oh hell. How'd she find out? Alexis is the only other person that knows and she swore she wouldn't tell a soul. So if Alexis didn't tell anyone, how could Eve have found out.'_

"Whoa Kaitlyn. Just calm down and take a deep breath. No one told about this." Eve said, raising her hands defensively.

After taking a few minutes to calm down, Kaitlyn then looked at Eve curiously and said "Wait a minute. I've only told one other person about my secret crush and she swore not to tell. How were you able to piece it together?"

Eve laughed a little and then said "Honey. With the way you look at her, I'm surprised you haven't tried to have sex with her yet."

Hearing this made Kaitlyn blush, but at the same time she felt a little better knowing that someone else knew. Maybe the time to tell AJ was coming sooner than she wanted. "Do you promise you won't tell anyone? I want to be the one to make this public." Kaitlyn asked.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Eve said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Eve." Kaitlyn said, giving Eve a hug.

"No problem. Now I think you should be headed back to your room. AJ and Alex are probably going crazy worrying about whether or not you're OK." Eve said, turning to leave.

After having their little discussion, Kaitlyn started to feel like how Alex said she was when she struggled with her feelings for Candice. As she headed to her hotel room, she felt a renewed sense of faith and confidence in herself.

* * *

Once she got to their room, she was greeted with the sounds of Alex and AJ devising their strategy for their upcoming gaming battle.

"It's about time you came back." Alex said with a look of relief on her face.

"Yeah. We've been spending the past 30 minutes devising a plan of action when we battle the guys. The only thing is that we have no idea which games we'll play once we make it to the arcade." AJ said, pouting slightly.

Seeing AJ made Kaitlyn laugh. "Maybe once we get to the arcade we'll flip a coin and whoever calls it right picks the games we'll play." Kaitlyn said.

"That's brilliant Katie." Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah that's a good idea Kaitlyn. Let's head down to the lobby so that we can wait for Punk and the others." AJ said, bouncing excitedly, thoughts of gaming in a large group exciting her.

"OK. Let's go!" Kaitlyn said.

Before the trio left, Alex pulled Kaitlyn aside and told AJ to head down without them. Once AJ was out of earshot, Alex asked Kaitlyn "What did Eve want?"

"You're never gonna believe this, but turns out Eve knew about me crushing on AJ. But don't worry. Before you try to go all Mileena from Mortal Kombat on her, she promised not to tell a soul." Kaitlyn said.

"Wow. I wonder how she was able to figure it out. But I guess that story will have to wait. We'd better head on before AJ comes back and tries to drag us downstairs by our hair." Alex said, cringing.

Kaitlyn laughed and all the while she was mentally going over potential ways to tell AJ. Until one idea in particular came to mind.

**Reviews are welcome as usual. Now that Kaitlyn has found out that Eve knows about her secret crush, she has a little more confidence to try to tell AJ. But what is the idea she has? And who will win the upcoming gaming battle at the arcade? Stay tuned for Chapter 5. =)**


	5. The Plaza Arcade Battle

**I am really grateful for all the reviews and love I've been getting from people sticking with my story. Thank you all. My next idea for a story is a high school fic, but I need ideas (even though I have one swimming in my brain already). Just send me a PM for suggestions and I might use one (I'll also credit whoever gives me the best idea in every chapter of the story). ;)**

Once everyone was gathered together in the lobby, they decided to leave for the arcade that was closest to their hotel, which was the Plaza Arcade. The whole time they were walking AJ got embroiled in an argument with Punk on how their gaming war was going to play out, Alex was chatting with Kofi and Zack about The Walking Dead and how season 2 ended, and Kaitlyn was behind the group walking with Evan talking about their own theories over who would win in a fight against the Flash and Green Lantern. As soon as they got to the arcade, the group was divided into the two sides and were preparing for the coming gaming war.

"So how are we gonna do this? Are we gonna play rock-paper-scissors or flip a coin?" Punk asked.

"Kaitlyn had an idea. She said we can flip a coin and that will determine which team picks the game we play for each round." AJ said, smiling.

"Good idea Kait." Evan said. "That'll keep things fair."

"Yeah. Now who has a coin?" Kofi asked, looking around the group.

After spending some time searching pockets and wallets, Alex finally found a quarter that she flipped. "To keep things fair, I'll let it hit the ground."

When the coin landed, Alex stepped on it. "OK boys. Call it. Heads or tails?"

"Tails." Punk immediately said.

When Alex took her shoe off the coin, it was on heads. "Aww. Too bad boys. Maybe you'll guess it right for the next game." Alex said with a smirk. "Let's see. I want to play Kofi on the Resident Evil game. We'll see who can kill the most zombies."

"Sounds good to me. Prepare to go down, Hardy." Kofi said with a huge smile.

After playing the machine for 10 minutes, Alex won with the final kill-count 105 to 100. "Better luck next time Kofi." Alex said laughing. "Score 1 for the Chickbusters!" Alex said while high-fiving AJ and Kaitlyn.

"We'll see who's laughing after this next round." Punk said. "Flip the quarter Alex."

"OK Punkers. Don't get your shorts in a wad." Alex said while flipping her quarter. Once it landed, she slammed her shoe on it again and told the guys to call it. This time the guys guessed right and found that the quarter was on heads.

"Sweet. I want to play AJ on the Tekken game." Punk said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh. You are so on." AJ said returning his smirk, skipping over to the Tekken machine.

Once AJ and Punk finished their five matches, Punk came out on top with three wins to two. "That was some hell of a match you put me through. You're gonna have to be my partner when I have to play tag matches with my friend Colt." Punk said.

"Sounds like fun." AJ said smiling. "Sorry I lost this round for us guys." AJ said to Alex and Kaitlyn.

"No worries. There's still three more rounds left in our little gaming duel." Kaitlyn said grinning.

Once again Alex did her same routine with flipping her quarter and catching it under the toe of her Converse. This time the girls guessed the side the coin was on correctly, which was heads, and decided to move on to another game.

"I want to play this round." Kaitlyn said rather excitedly. "I want to play Zack Ryder on the Dance Dance Revolution machine."

"Sounds good to me Broski." Zack said grinning.

After watching Kaitlyn and Zack play the DDR machine for a total of 9 songs, Kaitlyn came out on top getting higher scores than Zack got on each song. "And that's why all of my friends say I'm an awesome dancer." Kaitlyn said laughing.

"Well well well. Three rounds down and we've got two wins under our belts. One more and you guys are gonna be our slaves for two glorious weeks." Alex said grinning wickedly.

This caused Punk to pale slightly. "So? It's like you said. There's still two more rounds. Flip the coin already." Punk said, a little worried.

"Whatever you say." Alex said, flipping her coin while talking. The coin flipped up in the air and when Alex caught it under her shoe, Evan called it for the guys believing it was heads. When Alex moved her shoe off of the coin, Evan was right.

"I want to play AJ on the Street Fighter machine." Evan said.

"Sounds good to me." AJ said heading with Evan to the Street Fighter machine. Once their game that lasted for 20 minutes was up, AJ and Evan made their way back to the group.

"Well guys, I lost." Evan said hanging his head.

"Don't get so down on yourself Evan. If the time hadn't run out on our last game, I'm sure you would've beat me for sure. Maybe next time we have a day like this you'll beat me." AJ said smiling at him.

After hearing this, Alex and Kaitlyn started to dance while Punk, Kofi and Zack started to look panicked. "Now I'm frightened." Punk said, upon seeing how happy the girls were.

"Same here." Kofi and Zack said at the same time.

"Oh. Don't worry fellas. We'll be merciful and let the two weeks start next Monday." Alex smiling. "All in all though, today was probably the most fun I've had in awhile. We should totally do this again sometime." Alex said smiling.

"Yeah. We really should. Maybe next time us guys can beat you girls." Punk said smiling back.

* * *

After a few minutes that were set aside for eating and resting, the seven friends made it back to the hotel and decided to go back to their own rooms. Kaitlyn saw this as an opportunity to pull Alex aside and talk about her plans.

"What is it Katie?" Alex asked.

"I think I'm ready to tell AJ about my crush on her. I feel like I should let her know next week." Kaitlyn said.

"Really? That's so awesome. What is that you plan on doing?" Alex said, curiosity and excitement evident on her face.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could do it on RAW. That way I won't have to hide if people start to wonder about me and AJ being so intimate with each other." Kaitlyn said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could make a game out of it first." Alex said with an impish smile.

"Make it a game? What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Well, you could leave little notes in her locker, send her a mystery text, and anonymously give her a gift. And I think I know the perfect thing to give her." Alex said smiling.

"Well don't just leave hanging here! Tell me what you have in mind!" Kaitlyn said impatiently.

"OK. The gift idea I have in mind is a Pikachu doll. Also you might want to dress it up in a Batman costume. And don't worry. I'll go with you to Build-a-Bear to make one." Alex said grinning widely.

"Thanks so much Alex. I just hope this all goes off without a hitch." Kaitlyn said happily.

This recent turn-of-events was starting to make Kaitlyn feel much happier. Not only did she have a fun day out with her crush and five of her other closest friends, she also got some really good advice and ideas on how to tell AJ her secret. Now all she had to do was hope that things would all go according to plan.

**Reviews are welcome. It turns out the girls were better gamers than the guys must've thought. Kaitlyn is now feeling much better. And with her plan in motion and Alex by her side, she's ready to finally tell AJ how she feels. But will everything go according to plan? Stay tuned for Chapter 6. =)**


	6. Putting the Plan in Motion

The next morning, Alex and Kaitlyn woke up early the next morning before AJ was up to get ready for the day. They made sure to leave a note telling her where they were going and when they might be back. After leaving the hotel, Alex and Kaitlyn made their way to the Build-A-Bear Workshop to make AJ's present.

"Alex, I really hope this idea of yours will work." Kaitlyn said nervously.

"It will. Trust me. When have I ever given you bad advice?" Alex responded. Before Kaitlyn could respond Alex said, "Wait. Don't answer that."

"You've got a point there. If I did, we'd never get to go to Build-A-Bear." Kaitlyn laughed out.

After 20 minutes of walking, Alex and Kaitlyn finally reached their destination. As soon as they walked in the building, Kaitlyn and Alex immediately began to search around for the outer skin for the Pikachu that will become AJ's gift. All hope seemed lost when it seemed they couldn't find one, until Alex found a Pikachu skin at the bottom of a bin of shells for cartoon and comic book characters. Next came stuffing the Pikachu, which took absolutely no time at all. Once the Pikachu was stuffed, they had to sew it up, which Alex did. Kaitlyn was getting so excited about making the Pikachu for her crush that she kept jabbing herself with the needle, until Alex demanded that she hand it over before the Pikachu turned into a toy that looked like it was found at a crime scene. After it was all sewed up, they spent some time looking for a Batman outfit to put it in. They started to lose hope when their search started to come up empty, until they came across the next best hero costume: Robin, the Boy Wonder.

"There. The perfect gift for AJ. And it only took us an hour and a half to make it." Alex said laughing.

"Yeah it is. Thanks so much for helping me Alex." Kaitlyn said happily, hugging her BFF.

"No prob Katie. And try not to act too excited about this either. It has to be a surprise if you want your plan to go smoothly." Alex said.

"OK. Let's just hope AJ is still sleeping." Kaitlyn said.

* * *

As soon as they paid for the Robin-Pikachu, they made their way back to the hotel and went to their room to find that AJ was still sleeping.

"OMG. AJ looks so cute right now." Kaitlyn said whispering, a blush starting to creep onto her cheeks.

"Yeah. She really does. Almost makes you doubt that she's really in her 20's." Alex whispered back.

Just seeing AJ like that was making Kaitlyn start to sweat and feel dizzy. She just knew that she had to tell AJ soon. Because if not, there was a strong possibility that Kaitlyn might explode.

"Give me the Pikachu. I'll hide it until Monday." Alex said whispering.

Barely aware of what she was doing, Kaitlyn robotically handed the bag to Alex, who dashed off and hid it in a safe place. While Alex did that, Kaitlyn slipped into a fantasy where she and AJ were on a beach together, laughing and playing in the waves, which ultimately led to hugging and then kissing each other. Kaitlyn wasn't aware of the fact that Alex had returned until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she nearly leapt five feet in the air. Once she snapped out of her daze, she was breathing heavily, which caused Alex to panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Katie, are you OK?" Alex asked, worry etched on her face.

In between breaths, Kaitlyn said, "Yeah…..I'm fine…Just something on my mind. Alex, I'm starting to lose it. The plan has to work. Because if it doesn't, I'm afraid I'm going to lose my grip on reality."

"Like I've told you many times before it will. You just need to have faith in yourself. And don't get all nervous and panicky like you do sometimes." Alex said. "It'll just give away what we're up to."

"I know. And you're right. Let's just sit, watch some TV, and wait for AJ to wake up." Kaitlyn said.

After several minutes of channel-surfing, the girls decided to watch Pokemon. While the episode was running, Alex and Kaitlyn kept getting into tiny fights about which Pokemon was the strongest or the cutest or which trainer would make an awesome Champion. What they didn't realize was that their back-and-forth had woken up AJ.

"Wow. I never knew it was possible, but I think you two have _really _out-geeked yourselves." AJ said giggling.

Hearing her made Alex and Kaitlyn leap into the air slightly. "Oh really? This coming from the person who demanded that we all buy Pokemon costumes and wear them on the Halloween episode of SmackDown this year?" Kaitlyn said grinning.

"Point taken. So what have you two been up to this morning, aside from watching episodes of Pokemon at its finest?" AJ said, bouncing on her spot in bed.

"Nothing much. I couldn't sleep, which woke up Kaitlyn, so we've just been sitting around and watching whatever comes on TV." Alex said. "Come to think of it, I haven't had anything to eat for breakfast yet. Do you guys want to go down to the dining area and try to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Just let me change out of my PJs first." AJ said, leaping off her bed.

Once AJ was out of earshot, Kaitlyn quickly said to Alex "The plan begins now. Can you block your number so that you can send an anonymous text?"

Alex looked at Kaitlyn with a look that said 'Really?' "Kaitlyn, you're talking to the person that has been able to get us all the Master Balls we need in our Pokemon games. Yes I can send her an anonymous text."

"Cool. Type this: _'Hi. You may not know me, but I know you. I have had the world's largest crush on you and I plan to reveal myself Monday on RAW for the world to see. XOXO Your secret admirer.' _"

After typing the text and pressing Send, the Dynamic Duo sat and waited until they heard AJ squeal happily. A fist bump between the two was enough to say 'Phase 1 Complete'. As soon as AJ came out of the bathroom, she immediately began gushing over the fact that she had a secret admirer who couldn't wait to see her and how they were going to make theirself known Monday. Seeing AJ like this made Kaitlyn happy, but also a little depressed. _'What if I'm not what she's expecting? I could get shot down in front of the whole world come Monday….No. I'm not letting my fears take over again. This will work. And if doesn't, I at least gave it a whirl.'_ Kaitlyn thought to herself.

**Review like always. Now that Kaitlyn finally has her master plan rolling, what will come next for the lovestruck Diva? Will she go through with it all, or will her insecurities be her downfall? Stay tuned for Chapter 7. =)**


	7. Kaitlyn's Pep Talk

**Sorry for the wait. My college work got in my way again. Chapter 8 will be up in the next day or so.**

Things seemed to be going according to Kaitlyn's plan. Over the course of Friday and Saturday, she and Alex kept sending AJ anonymous texts to get her ready for Monday. And yet, Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel a little nervous and upset. So when it was just her and Alex in their hotel room together, she decided to call Eve to their room so they could have a group talk about the coming Monday.

"Guys I'm not sure I can go through with the plan now." Kaitlyn said, looking upset.

"What? Why not? Things are going smoothly." Eve said, after being brought up to speed.

"Yeah. AJ's having a blast wondering who her crush is, so why do you want to back out?" Alex said.

"Do you both really want to know?" Kaitlyn said. Eve and Alex nodded their heads curiously.

"OK. The reason why is because AJ keeps thinking it's one of the guys. I hear her all the time just thinking out loud, 'I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Punk, or Zack, or Kofi, or maybe even Evan. This is the sweetest thing ever.' I literally feel parts of my heart break off because when the big reveal happens, she could just get all freaked out and never want anything to do with me ever again." Kaitlyn said, tearing up.

"Katie, here. Wipe your face before you start to look like your zombie pics." Alex said, handing Kaitlyn a tissue. "OK. So you honestly think that by telling AJ you love her will make her abandon you forever. Have you not forgotten all the times that I've tried to hit on her? And she's _still_ friends with me, regardless of the fact she shot me down like the Red Baron lots of times." Alex said with a smile.

"She's got a point Kaitlyn. You can't let your doubts get the better of you. Because if you do, you'll drive yourself mad wondering about what could have been." Eve said reassuringly.

"If you say so. Why do I feel like this guys?" Kaitlyn asked, moaning.

"It's because AJ is someone that makes you happy. Plus you guys are like twins, which can be scary at times, so that only makes you guys closer." Eve said.

"How about this? I could phone a friend right now. One who could be a huge help to us, especially you Katie." Alex said with a devious smile.

"I don't like the look of that smile, but go ahead and phone your friend." Kaitlyn said, hesitantly.

After seconds of scrolling through her contacts, Alex found the right number and dialed her friend. "Put it on speaker so we can talk too." Eve whispered. "OK." Alex whispered back.

_"Lexi-cat! Oh My God! How are you? You never called me back like you said you would Thursday night."_

"I know I know, but I was out with some friends Thursday. But before I forget, you're on speaker. The reason why is because I have two friends in the room with me and one is having relationship problems."

_"OK. Who are your little friends?"_

"Well, I'm sure you remember Eve Torres and my other friend is Kaitlyn, the winner of WWE NXT season 3. Eve, Kaitlyn, my mystery helper friend is Candice Michelle." Alex said with a grin.

_"Hey Eve. Hey Kaitlyn."_

"Hey Candice. It's been ages since I last had any form of contact with you. How's your modeling stuff going?" Eve asked excitedly.

_"It's going fine. I'd love to come back and rejoin you guys in the WWE, but I'm not sure if Vince would want me back. He doesn't seem to want Divas that are actually talented anymore. No offense to you guys though."_

"Don't worry. None taken. But I think the time for gossip will have to wait for later. We need you to give our dear friend Kaitlyn some advice. Relationship advice." Alex said giggling.

_"Ohh…. Well, you've called the right girl. So what seems to be troubling your friend Lexi-cat?"_

"Well, Kaitlyn likes another one of our girlfriends and she's trying to gather up the courage to tell our friend how she feels. The only problems she's facing are the probable rejection and abandonment that some people tend to face." Alex said. "Then, me, being the awesome friend I am, I told her about when I told you that I was crushing big time on you. Maybe you could offer up some advice that will act as a confidence booster."

_"Hmm. This is a rather interesting situation. Well, Kaitlyn, like Lexi said when she told you her story, she was always a nervous wreck around me. But, over time she warmed up to me. Then, when she eventually told me how she felt, needless to say, I was a little shocked at first, but when I saw that Lexi was being serious, it brought out a lot of sisterly instincts in me. So, I decided that I would act like a big sister to her because she didn't have many Diva or Superstar friends. Some of the Divas and Superstars were bitches and assholes and would make the poor kid cry a lot. All those times, I wanted to do something to help her out. Just to show her that there was nothing to fear in having other girlfriends. After hearing her confession, I made a silent promise at that moment that Lexi would always be a part of me and my life. And ever since then, even after my release, I've still kept in touch with her, just so I could give her lots of encouragement in her pursuits."_

Hearing Candice say this had Eve, Alex, and especially Kaitlyn tearing up. "That's such a nice thing of you to do. I know exactly how you feel, Candice. I often have to do the same for AJ and Alex." Kaitlyn said around a sob in her throat.

_"Thanks for keeping an eye on my sister Kaitlyn. And I'm glad she's doing the same for you."_ At this point, Candice was crying a little herself. _"I wish I could meet you so I could show how thankful I am for that."_

Eve suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Wait a minute. I just remembered where RAW is going to be Monday."

"Where is it going to be, Eve?" Alex asked curiously. It suddenly dawned on her when she excitedly said, "Milwaukee, Wisconsin!"

_"Really? That's awesome guys! I'm not busy this Monday either so I think I might come visit my old stomping ground again. Plus, I really want to see you and Lexi again. Also, I really want to meet the famous Kaitlyn and AJ Lee that the pro wrestling world seems to abuzz about."_

"That's great! I'll be sure to call you once we arrive in Milwaukee so that you can meet up with us! We'll see then. Bye, Candice!" Alex said excitedly.

_"Bye Lexi-cat. Bye Eve. Bye Kaitlyn. See you guys Monday."_

And with that, Candice hung up, leaving Kaitlyn, Eve, and Alex to mull over preparations for the coming Monday. Hearing directly from the person that accepted Alex's proclamation of love made Kaitlyn erase all of her doubts and feelings of loneliness to prepare for her own confession. And also as an added bonus, she'd get to meet the person who has become one of Alex's biggest cheerleaders and supporters.

**Review like always. Now that Kaitlyn has gotten reassurance from not only Alex and Eve but Candice as well, she's heading towards Monday with more confidence and faith in herself. The big question now is how will AJ react? Stay tuned for Chapter 8. =)**


	8. AJ & Kaitlyn Meet Candice

**Ok. So I around the time I posted this chapter, it was after 3:00 am. The only thing keeping me up was a steady flow of music from Blood on the Dance Floor and Blacklisted Me. Hopefully Chapter 9 will be posted later today. Sorry for such a long wait.**

By the time Sunday came around, it was time for the WWE to leave New York City and head to Milwaukee for their next shows for the coming two weeks. All the while Sunday was approaching, Kaitlyn and Alex kept sending AJ anonymous texts. But the main things weighing on Kaitlyn's mind were her coming meeting with Candice Michelle and the big reveal on Monday. In the meanwhile, Alex was busy reading the mangas and graphic novels that she bought from Midtown Comics. She was midway through finishing the sixth volume of Hellsing she bought when she heard AJ talking out loud.

"I really wish I knew who the person was that keeps sending me all of these messages. Monday's tomorrow, but I can't wait another second. This Monday is going to be awesome."

Hearing AJ say this made Alex smile, but at the same time she started to think heavily about how the big reveal was going to go down. While she was thinking about this, she heard Kaitlyn mumbling in her sleep.

"AJ, I love you so much. And it would make me the happiest person in the world if you would marry me." "You will? Oh thank you so much for wanting to be my wife forever."

The fact that Kaitlyn said this in her sleep had Alex a bit shocked. She never knew that Kaitlyn would actually want to marry AJ. This had Alex folding the page down in her Hellsing manga and running to the bathroom of the tour bus they were on and closed the door. Quickly she took out her phone and immediately called one of the few people that would always have time for her. After a few seconds of patient waiting, the person she was calling finally answered.

_"Hey Lexi-cat. Have you guys arrived in Milwaukee yet? I'm so excited to see you."_ Candice Michelle said on the other end.

"Hey Candy. We're not there yet, but we're coming close. Just another few hours or so."

_"That's good news. I'm sure your friend Kaitlyn is excited to meet me too. How is she anyways?"_

"Kaitlyn's exactly the reason why I called you. This convo's about AJ too."

_"OK sis. Is everything going fine with your plan?"_

"Yes and no. We're still baiting her with the texts and everything. Me and Kaitlyn even went through the trouble of making a plush Pikachu dressed up like Robin."

_"Well, according to what you guys told me about AJ, it seems like she'll like her gift. Then why do you sound a bit upset?"_

"Well, the thing is that AJ is getting real antsy about the big reveal and I pretty much just heard Kaitlyn have a dream that she wanted to marry AJ. What do I do? It feels like we're treading on thin ice."

_"Hmm…..The best advice I can give you is to not worry at all about this. After all, Kaitlyn's going to need you for emotional support. So just stay calm."_

"Thanks Candy. How is it that you always seem to know what to say in situations like this?"

_"I'm just a person that's really in tune with what her friends really need the most. If I wasn't, then you'd be floundering in confusion right now."_

"Hahaha. I guess you're right. I'd better hang up and try to get a nap. I'll see you when we arrive. I love you sis."

_"And I love you too Lexi-cat. I'll be sure to keep a look out for you guys."_

And with that Candice hung up leaving Alex feeling a lot more calm. Now all she had to do was just sleep away the time until they arrived in Milwaukee.

* * *

After about six more hours, the girls were awakened to the feel of the bus stopping. When they looked out the windows to get a feel for where they were, they saw that they arrived in Milwaukee.

"Oh man. I can't believe we finally made it here." Alex said. "Maybe now we can head to our hotel."

"I agree. Being on a bus for hours can really take it out of you." Kaitlyn said, stretching.

"Yeah. Maybe now would be the time to go find the hotel we all have to stay in while we're here. I'm so hungry it feels like my insides are beginning to digest each other." AJ said, moaning while rubbing her stomach.

"Wait. That reminds me. I have a friend that lives here who said she'd let us crash at her place." Alex said. "I just gotta call her and let her know we're here first."

Once again, Alex took out her phone and dialed Candice. After a fifteen minute conversation, Alex finally told AJ and Kaitlyn that Candice gave them the green light to stay with her. They had to spend some time waiting, so to spend time, they all took out their phones and played random games: Alex was playing Inotia, AJ was playing Temple Run, and Kaitlyn was playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

The sound of someone calling for Alex had all three Chickbusters looking around to find out where the voice was coming from. When Alex saw that it was Candice, she ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Oh my god Lexi! It's been so long since I saw you. You still look the same as when I left. Only difference is that you've developed some." Candice said happily.

"Hahahahaha. Well, thanks for noticing. You look great yourself. I guess modeling is something that will keep you looking good. And you're a healthy looking model too. Not the kind that look like they starve themselves." Alex said.

"Yeah. Well, you know that I couldn't live without a lot of my favorite foods. But we'll have to save this gossip for another time. Where are your friends AJ and Kaitlyn?" Candice asked curiously.

"They're right over there." Alex said. She then started to wave them over. "AJ, Kaitlyn, this is one of my best friends, Candice Michelle. Candice, this is the famous AJ Lee and Kaitlyn I've been telling you about." Alex said excitedly, introducing her friends.

"It's nice to meet you both. Thanks a lot for helping keep an eye out for Lexi while you guys travel. She can be quite the handful sometimes." Candice said laughing.

"No problem. It's awesome to meet you too Candice." AJ and Kaitlyn said at the same time, which led to all four girls laughing.

After spending another few minutes chatting, they soon left to head to Candice's house. During the car ride there, Kaitlyn immediately started to see why it was that Alex was so anxious for her to meet Candice. With a friend as nice as her, Kaitlyn could see why Alex seemed so happy all the time.

When they finally made it to Candice's house, Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn took their luggage inside and went to the rooms where Candice said they could stay.

"That was really nice of what Candice is letting us do." AJ said.

"Yeah. Most people may not realize it, but Candice is the type of person who's always willing to help friends in need. That's why she's always been one of my best and closest friends." Alex said smiling.

Seeing Alex happy had Kaitlyn smiling too. After seeing this, she decided to head downstairs. She headed to where she last saw Candice and found Candice reading the fourth House of Night book.

"You know. I actually prefer the House of Night series to the Twilight books. I don't care how good people say the series is. There's just something seriously fucked up about the fact that the vampires sparkle in the sun." Kaitlyn said, causing Candice to jump a little.

"Trust me. I know what you mean Katie. I think the authors of the House of Nights knew what they were doing when they wrote these books. At least these books have real vampire action as opposed to all the romantic fluff in the Twilight series." Candice said, laughing a little.

"Yeah. Just makes me shudder when I see people go crazy over it. But to each their own." Kaitlyn said, shrugging.

"Yeah. So is there something you wanted to talk about? Usually people only interrupt me reading when they have something important to talk about." Candice said, bookmarking her page and turning to look at Kaitlyn.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just wanted to ask again if you'd be willing to come to RAW with us tomorrow night. I plan on doing the big reveal then, but I'd feel a lot more courageous if all of my friends were there to will me forward." Kaitlyn said.

"Of course I'll be there Katie. I really want to just be backstage again and experience the rush that I haven't felt in years. Plus, I really want to scope out the talent the WWE has now." Candice said smiling.

"Thanks so much. I'm so ready to do this. Funny thing is that I no longer feel nervous about telling AJ. Her reaction still kinda scares me, but I'm no longer going to let it control me." Kaitlyn said grinning.

"That's the spirit. And don't worry, you'll have me and your friends to comfort you in case things go some other way." Candice said, pulling Kaitlyn into a hug.

After they broke their hug that lasted 2 minutes, Kaitlyn went back upstairs to tell AJ and Alex to come downstairs so they could decided on what to eat and have a movie marathon later. Kaitlyn was actually feeling very excited with every passing hour. She only knew that it was a matter of time until AJ and the whole world would know her real feelings. There was always the chance that AJ might turn her down, but Kaitlyn didn't care. As long as she could tell AJ, she would feel a whole lot better.

**Now that Kaitlyn is no longer afraid of telling AJ, all she has to do is be patient and wait for the hours to pass until the tapings for RAW begin. With Alex, Eve, and Candice by her side, she heads to Monday with a new perspective. But the big question is how will AJ react to all of this? Stay tuned for Chapter 9. =)**


	9. The Big Reveal

**Turns out that I was able to get this chapter up earlier than I expected. My music and the reviews I have gotten were helping me go forward. =) This is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed on my story. You guys all rock. ^^**

When Monday finally came around, Kaitlyn was bouncing with excitement. The day finally came for her to tell AJ about how she felt. Everything was in place: Alex had the Robin-Pikachu in a safe place, she was surrounded by her friends who all had her back, and AJ was getting excited.

"Oh Alex. Today is a wonderful day, wouldn't you agree?" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"It would've been better if I could've slept past 9 in the morning." Alex said grumpily.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to sleep all you want tonight. I just can't wait to get to the tapings tonight."

"I know you can't Katie. Things will go according to plan. HA! I made a Corpse Bride reference." Alex said laughing.

Kaitlyn joined in her laughing when they heard Candice calling upstairs to them.

"Guys, me and AJ are going out. Do you both want to come with us?"

"Sure. Just give me some time to get ready." Alex replied.

"OK. We'll be downstairs waiting for you." Candice said.

After Alex finally took the time to get ready, she and Kaitlyn went downstairs to find AJ and Candice talking about Divas in WWE's past.

"I totally agree that Vince screwed Lita over with the way he had her leave the company. Made me almost want to gather a small army of my fellow Divas and beat him till he saw stars." Candice said.

"Me personally, I would've sent him some very mean letters. Then I would've unleashed the dogs of war, which would've been me and some of my other friends at home." AJ said laughing.

Candice joined in with her laughing and then said, "I like you Lee. I can see why Alex and Kaitlyn love you so much as a friend. Not everyday you meet other members of any pro wrestling roster who have actually been mega-fans since they were young. I wish you could've been around when I was on the roster. We could've used someone with your own brand of uniqueness."

"Wow. Well, thanks Candice. That means a lot coming from one of the greats like you." AJ said blushing.

"No problem. We could've used Kaitlyn too. That way, there could've been four Chickbusters instead of just you, her, and Alex. I would've made an awesome addition to your group. Especially seeing as how I'm a geek like you three." Candice said smiling.

"There's always room for more if you ever want to make a comeback." Alex and Kaitlyn said at the same time, causing AJ and Candice to jump a little and making Alex and Kaitlyn laugh.

After letting AJ and Candice catch their breath, the four friends left Candice's house to hit Milwaukee to kill time until it was time to head to the arena to tape RAW. So to kill time, they decided to look around in the local mall. As soon as they began to walk through the mall, fans came from all sides to get autographs and pictures with the Chickbusters and Candice. Once that was done, they went around to four different clothing stores and to the Gamestop in the mall and ended up buying about 20 bags of clothes, accessories, and games from their various stops. When they ended their little shopping trip, they decided to eat before heading to the arena to meet up with some of their fellow Superstars.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent so much time in the mall. At least we came out with some awesome buys." Alex said, checking out the manual she bought for Hyperdimension Neptunia.

"Yeah. I'm just glad we got to eat before we came. Now we just have to wait for the Divas segment tonight." Kaitlyn said happily.

"I can't wait either. I got another text from my secret admirer saying that they're so glad it's nearly time to tell me who they are. They also said they have a surprise for me too." AJ said excitedly.

During their excited chat, Eve found them and came over to say hi to Candice. Then, Eve joined in their discussion of who could be AJ's crush.

RAW began like usual and the big news going through the WWE appeared to be the fact that AJ Lee had a secret admirer. Soon it was time for the weekly Divas segment to happen, so the WWE Universe was surprised to see Kaitlyn come down to the ring dressed in her street clothes.

"What's up Milwaukee? How's everyone doing tonight?" Kaitlyn said smiling, which earned a chorus of cheers from the WWE Universe. "Sounds like you guys are having a ball. Now I know a lot of you are curious as to why I'm out here. Well, first I have to call out three of my friends first. First, I want Eve to come out."

The familiar start of _She Looks Good _played and then Eve came out to the ring, high-fiving fans and then she entered the ring to hug Kaitlyn.

"Next, I want my fellow Chickbuster Alex to come out."

The start of _Star Power_ began and Alex came out to a monster ovation. She did what Eve did and then entered the ring and hugged both of her friends. She also shot Kaitlyn a wink and patted the sling-over bag she had with her.

"And finally, one of Alex and Eve's friends from the past decided to come back for just one night. Come on out here, Candice Michelle!"

Hearing Candice's name and the start of _Let Me Show You What Love Is_ had the Milwaukee fans going crazy, along with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler ringside. As soon as Candice made her way down the ramp and into the ring, she hugged all three of her friends in the ring and stood smiling.

"Gotta love you guys. I'm sure you guys are aware that our friend AJ has a secret admirer. Well, we want AJ to come out to the ring right now. The four of us know who it is and we want to tell her directly to her face."

The start of _Let's Light It Up _made Kaitlyn's heart jump a few beats, but she knew that she couldn't back down now. The Universe, as well as everyone in the WWE, was curious and really wanted to know. As AJ skipped her way down to the ring while high-fiving the fans, Kaitlyn started to blush and smile like a lovestruck fool. At that moment, she felt two hands on her shoulders and just the touch of her friends had her feeling a lot more confident. Once AJ got in the ring, she hugged all of her friends that were there and excitedly took a microphone from one of the guys working ringside.

"OK you guys. I'm ready to find out who my secret admirer is. Tell me! I can't stand this waiting." AJ said, bouncing in place excitedly.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and took a step towards AJ. "AJ. You know that we've been friends for two years now. And we've both known Alex for a little over a year now, but there's something very important that I have to tell you. You might be curious as to why I called you out here, along with Eve, Alex, and Candice."

"Yeah. I am a little curious. Is everything OK Kaitlyn?" AJ asked.

"Sure. Well, here's the big reason as to why I called you out here. AJ, I'm your secret admirer. I'm the one that's been sending you all of the anonymous texts. The thing is I've had a huge crush on you ever since I first met you. Everything about you is just perfect. I totally get it if you never want anything to do with me again, but I just had to-"

Just before Kaitlyn could finish her sentence, AJ ran at her and immediately started to kiss her. It started out as a simple peck, which then turned into a passionate make-out session. The whole time this went on, the three friends in the ring started to smile and high-five each other and the WWE Universe ooh'ed and aaw'ed and cheered at the sight in the ring. Even Cole and Lawler were going crazy about it at the commentary table.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kaitlyn just looked at AJ with tears running down her eyes. "AJ, what was that for?" Kaitlyn asked in a shaky voice.

"Because, to be totally and completely honest, I've always had a crush on you too Kaitlyn. I've never had another friend who clicks with me on so many levels, who likes the same things I do, who can keep me in check, who protects me like you do. I really like you. No, I don't like you. I love you. I was just too afraid to say anything because I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I didn't want to lose one of the only Diva friends i have, especially someone I consider one of my best friends." AJ said, tearing up slightly.

"Really? I never knew. At least you were better at hiding how you felt than I was. I'm just still in shock you feel the same way. I actually made a present for you. Well, I guess I should say that Alex and I made it. Alex, can you get AJ's gift out of you bag?" Kaitlyn asked, through her happy tears and smile.

Nodding while smiling through her own tears, Alex rummaged through her bag and finally pulled out the Pikachu she and Kaitlyn made together. When AJ saw the Pikachu in the Robin costume, she immediately started to smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Ohmygod! You two made that for me? Thanks!" AJ said, happily accepting her gift from Kaitlyn. "You really do love me. This is gonna make me cry."

The five women in the ring started to laugh. Finally, Kaitlyn asked, "So, AJ Lee, will you be my girlfriend?"

Without hesitation, AJ happily said, "Yes. Yes I will Kaitlyn." This resulted in Kaitlyn pulling AJ into a hug and kissing her again. All around them, their friends, other WWE employees, and members of the WWE Universe were smiling, clapping, cheering, and crying a little at the sight in the ring. When the two finally pulled away, they finally pulled away and just stood laughing while looking around at the people that now knew that they both loved each other and the fact that everyone was happy for them had the two best friends, and now lovers, smiling the warmest smiles ever to each other.

After finally leaving the ring, Kaitlyn and AJ went back to the locker room with their friends and just talked for what seemed like hours. Then when AJ and Alex finally brought up their little bet with the guys, Kaitlyn started to laugh and smile at the thought of being able to torture CM Punk and company with her best friend and her lover at her side.

**Read and review like always. And again thanks for everyone that supported me through the process of writing this story. With any luck, I can have my next story up either by the end of today or tomorrow. =)**


End file.
